Recently, ReRAMs (Resistive Random Access Memories) each including, as a memory cell, a resistance change memory device having a simple stacked structure including an electrode containing a metal element/a resistance change layer/a metal electrode are actively studied.
In such a resistance change memory device, it is desirable that the resistance change layer and the electrode containing a metal element be in contact with each other. If the adhesion between the resistance change layer and the electrode containing a metal element is not sufficient, it is likely that the electrode containing a metal element is removed from the resistance change layer. As a result, the electrode containing a metal element and the resistance change layer are disconnected with each other, thereby decreasing the yield of the memory device.